Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${x+5y = -5}$ ${x = -y+7}$
Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-y+7$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${(-y+7)}{+ 5y = -5}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $-y+7 + 5y = -5$ $4y+7 = -5$ $4y+7{-7} = -5{-7}$ $4y = -12$ $\dfrac{4y}{{4}} = \dfrac{-12}{{4}}$ ${y = -3}$ Now that you know ${y = -3}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -y+7}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -}{(-3)}{ + 7}$ $x = 3 + 7$ ${x = 10}$ You can also plug ${y = -3}$ into $\thinspace {x+5y = -5}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${x + 5}{(-3)}{= -5}$ ${x = 10}$